in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
IaLR: The Leafy and the TRICKY Quiz Show (Ep 1)
Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only. No actual money or prizes included. ''' '''Note: You may refer to this blog anytime in case you're unsure of what is happening. Cast Non-Contestants * Bonk Choy (Host) * Re-Peat Moss (Host) * Amelia Amethyst (Special Guest) * Unknown Announcer Contestants * Blue Ocean (Money Bank: $0) * Chloe (Money Bank: $0) Story Epic music plays. A brief 30-second introduction to the show ensues. * Announcer: '''Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves, for you're about to have the fun for your lives and your minds. Are you ready to see our contestants answer questions, so TRICKY that it'll make your heads bang? So TRICKY that it'll make your jaws drop? So TRICKY that it'll make your minds explode with a bang? So TRICKY that it'll make your expectations drop? Well, wait no further! No need to "leaf" from your seats, because it's time for... '''THE LEAFY AND THE TRICKY QUIZ SHOW!!! * Announcer: 'Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to meet your hosts: Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Thank you, announcer dude. Hello everyone! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Hello! * '''Bonk Choy: '''My name is Bonk Choy. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''And my name is Re-Peat Moss. * '''Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss: '''And welcome to "The Leafy and the TRICKY Quiz Show"! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Alright, folks. This is our first episode. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''And we hope you will have a TRICKY time tonight. * '''Bonk Choy: '''I can't wait to meet our contestants! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Me too! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Announcer dude, will you do the honors of opening the doors to our contestants? * '''Announcer: '''Certainly, Bonk Choy. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to our first contestant! ''The door on the left side of the playing field opens, and Blue Ocean steps out. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Hello, everyone! *''the audience applauds* ''I'm Blue Ocean! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Blue Ocean? * '''Bonk Choy: '''My, that is certainly a surprise of you to come here, Blue Ocean. We're pleased to have you here today. So what brings you here? * '''Blue Ocean: '''I'm ready to compete in the Leafy and the Tricky Show, win some prizes, and show Red Fork what I can do on my own! * '''Bonk Choy: '''So you plan to prove Red Fork that you have what it takes to win the ultimate prize money of a million dollars? That sounds fantastic! How confident are you in winning against the other contestants? * '''Blue Ocean: '''I'm very confident. I've watched tons of quiz shows on youtube, so I know what to expect. I'm also one of the smartest ponies around. Well, after Red Spoon, of course... * '''Bonk Choy: '''Ooooh, YouTube. Nice. What would you like to say to the other contestants behind the doors? * '''Blue Ocean: '''I hope you're ready! Because you're up against one of the brightest minds Equestria has ever known! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Heard that, folks? Blue Ocean's ready for you! Alright, Blue Ocean. Just one more question: Tell us something random. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Ok, let's see... Oh, yeah! You can find me in social networks as oceanblue3000! Follow me in Twitter and Instagram! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Excellent! Will you kindly make your way to your podium? We'll be bringing out the next contestant soon! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Sure thing! *''he walks to the podium* * 'Bonk Choy: '''Announcer dude, bring out the next contestant! * '''Announcer: '''Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to our next contestant! ''The door on the left side of the playing field opens, and Chloe steps out. * '''Chloe: '''Oh, hey guys! I'm Chloe, and I'm a student at the University of California. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Chloe? Hi there, we haven't seen you in the Locked Room Gang before, but it's always great to have a newcomer. So what brings you here? * '''Chloe: I just want to try out my skill when it comes to quiz shows. * Bonk Choy: '''Nice. And how confident are you in winning against your opponent Blue Ocean? * '''Chloe: Really confident. * 'Bonk Choy: '''Oooh! Blue Ocean here said you're up against one of the brightest minds Equestria has ever known. Anything you'd like to say back to him? * '''Chloe: '''Well, I'd like to say he's dealing with a child prodigy here. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Alright, last question. Tell us something random. * '''Chloe: '''Okay, I got a few things to say. First, I'm part of the Gang; and two: Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! Hi, Bears! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Bears? Yikes. * '''Chloe: '''Actually, they're really friendly and social. They don't eat people. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Anyway, please make your way to your podium next to Blue Ocean's! We're about to introduce the special guest for the first episode! ''Chloe does so and goes to her podium, near Blue Ocean's. * 'Bonk Choy: '''Ladies and gentlemen! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Boys and girls! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Cats and dogs... * '''Re-Peat Moss: '...and TRICKY hogs! * 'Bonk Choy: '''It's time to introduce the special guest! Take it away, announcer dude! * '''Announcer: '''Today's mystery special guest is... ''The door on the right side of the playing field opens, and the special guest steps out. It's Amelia Amethyst. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Hi everyone! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Amelia? * '''Chloe: '''Hey, Amelia! * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Hey Blue Ocean! And...who's that? * '''Bonk Choy: '''That's our contestant. Her name is Chloe. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Oh, okay. Hi, Chloe! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Since Amelia here is our special guest, she'll play major roles in the show. She might indirectly give you an advantage or a disadvantage. Now then, contestants, are we ready to begin? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Ready! Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:The Leafy and the TRICKY Quiz Show